


You're Feeling Like You Can Never Win, Maybe I Can Help You Out

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Qui Gon's Parallel Life [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Timeline What Timeline, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn's life was perfectly normal-Until he hit puberty and a biological quirk came to light. The quirk of being able to have children made his Master more or less abandon him all in name.Having endured five years of rejection while he worked up to a Jedi rank, Qui Gon has had enough and has decided to spend his cycle with someone.Enter Maul, who is also running from a dark past and following a directive from the Force, who ends up being that someone.While Qui Gon only sees a one cycle stand, Maul knows it can turn into much more than either of them had bargained for.





	You're Feeling Like You Can Never Win, Maybe I Can Help You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well. To be honest, I have been getting inspiration from so many different places and so many different characters have been perking up my interest. Darth Maul has been one of them, due to collaborations with Captain_Kiri_Storm and this was born. I adore Qui Gon and this just kind of worked. 
> 
> So we have Yavinese Qui Gon (Northern, unlike Poe Dameron) due to until recently no one knowing what Qui Gon's home planet is. So it's fanon? I guess, for Yavinese men to be able to have kids. In this world, there's ABO and some planets that have Mpreg. So that's my weird biology reasoning. 
> 
> Proofed, but mistakes do appear and will be edited later. Title is from Kodaline's "Autopilot"

 

He never really forgot the day that his Master started looking at him with only just thinly veiled contempt unlike how he had looked at Qui Gon before he had come into his genetic inheritance. Cold pride at his achievements, but it was still pride.

Yet now…Qui Gon shook his head as he ran a finger down the bed rail of the cot he had occupied for the last two days in his most recent cycle. He was twenty, and still needing the high grade painkillers and aids to ease the worst of the pain.

He had just been knighted and Dooku had turned his back on Qui Gon the moment that his braid had been cut. It had also been the beginning of his cycle.

He shifted, his face screwing up in his discomfort as he moved. His abdomen was tender and he was due to use the fresher and take care of what the healer had explained was _down there._ He still didn’t want to acknowledge that he had to take care of the burning need that was spreading through him.

Yet the pain and the dampness and the need pushed it to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t want to lie in a wet bed until the sheets were changed. He wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening, that his world was still the same. But he couldn’t. His body was demanding that he notice and take care of its needs.

Qui Gon sighed and uncurled his lanky body from the bed and turned from the railed side of the cot. He sat up slowly, his body protesting the movements. He grit his teeth and waited for the ache to pass. He moaned at the sudden pain, releasing it to the Force and waiting for the next wave to pass before he was able to stand up and shuffle to the fresher, feeling as if he was twice his age.

He shuffled to the fresher and stripped off the soiled robe and the medical small clothes that were saturated with bloody slick. The kind that they gave Omegas for their cycles. Something that he was still humiliated to need.

Just like the “aids” sitting on the shelf in the bathroom. Aids that he now had to use and not think about how humiliating it all was and just get some relief.

He wasn’t an Omega. Not like Tahl and the others. No.

“Yavinese. We always wondered where you had come from. Your records were sparse with that knowledge. Now you know and we can proceed.”

Healer Che had explained to him after he had been brought in wearing wet and blood streaked robes and leggings and doubled over in agony. The pain had been bad enough that his entire signature was saturated with it. The healer hadn’t wasted time in receiving him from his Master, Yan Dooku, who had more or less shoved the adolescent towards her.

She had been stunned at the callousness that he had treated his padawan. The shock had multiplied even more when he had glared at her and stopped any queries or demands she may have made of him. As a beta and a male from Serannos, he wouldn’t have come across the other genders or any Yavinese males or Stewjonians. She understood that presenting dynamics were hard to comprehend for others without experience with them.

But she couldn’t get over the fact that Dooku had pushed a confused young Yavinese in her arms and sneered at her to “Fix him and get him back to me as soon as he has been sorted out.” She hadn’t ever encountered such ruthlessness from a Master before and she could only gape at the man before he left them to it, young Qui Gon in too much pain to actually register what was happening around him.

She had done her best to comfort him, had eased some painkillers into him, explained what was happening to his body and got him cleaned up. She taught him to use the supplies to soak up the fluids and gave him some relief aids. She had left after she had given him a cursory explanation of what to do.

It had been the most humiliating and painful week he had spent in this room and he had vowed to never again let his biology defeat him like it had.

Yet it always had. Four times a year, he was here, writhing and getting himself off in the shower. He couldn’t do it anymore. Just like he couldn’t have stood to remain by Dooku’s side any longer than he had to.

Yan Dooku had always been proud of Qui Gon, his perfect apprentice. He had been pleased with himself when he had chosen Qui Gon as his padawan, scoring the best initiate of that year. He had been proud of all of his achievements. He had presented the front of the perfect, if somewhat distant master in front of the world and council.

But once Qui Gon had returned from his cycle, things had changed behind closed doors. They hadn’t always been close, but now the distance was a chasm between them. After that, he could count the times Master Dooku had actually _looked_ him in the eyes. And when he did, the subtle contempt was all too clear and it was something that cut Qui Gon deeply. He hadn’t really spoken of it to anyone, but during his cycles, the wound would tear open and bleed afresh.

The shame and the need for validation, for touch, would come bleeding through the biological imperatives of needing to be bred and mated.

He had resisted it, needing to study, to train and to pass his trials. Had adhered to the teachings of no attachments and had buried them down as far as he possibly could. Sor far, it had worked.

The usual week in medical had helped in the past. Now that he was a knight with no pending assignments, he found it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to spend another sterile cycle in this place. He had to find something. Someone.

He was a knight and he was technically an adult. He didn’t have a curfew any longer and his robes were dark enough to not mark the badge of his office. He could do it. He had enough credits saved up and a room that Dooku paid for and set aside for Qui Gon’s use.

“In case you ever need to give in to your _nature_ , it is there.”

The words had been said to him in icy disdain, negating the kindness behind the gesture. Yet Qui Gon took the code and had used it on occasion when things got to be too much in the temple. He didn’t care what spirit it had been offered. Only that it was there.

And he was going to finally put it to use.

~*~*~*~*

Maul ran his claw along the rim of the not so clean glass that he had been nursing for the past couple of hours in the seedy bar on the lower levels.

His bounty for the latest job had come through and he had no real reason to stick around. Yet here he was.

He wanted to leave, find a flophouse to stay the night, but something told him to stay put. The Force didn’t always come clear to him after he had run from Sidious, but tonight, it was far too clear. More than he’d like, if he was honest. It was practically screaming at him to stay put and wait.

The barkeep gave him a pointed look and Maul sighed. He wasn’t exactly a drinker, but he knew damned well that he couldn’t keep nursing the same drink until whatever it was that he was waiting for showed up. Grimacing, he downed the drink and nearly sputtered as what was supposed to be Corellian whiskey burned a path down his throat and into his stomach.

He gasped and wheezed, his eyes watering some until he finally was able to breathe normally. He waited a bit, wiped his eyes and signaled for another. Much to the amusement of the barkeep, who poured him another liberal drink and quickly pocketed the credit Maul handed over. Maul nodded his thanks and sat waiting.

_“Not long now.”_

The Force whispered to him, making him look up to the doorway in time to see _him_ come in.

Seeing the tall, lanky brown haired man ( _boy)_ dressed in dark clothing enter the room and look around the room with a purpose made Maul realize that it was _him_ he was waiting for. That was what the Force had whispered to him.

He watched the young man walk further into the bar, some of the patrons turning to look at him. Maul felt his hackles rise at that and a small growl erupt from his throat. The young man was _his._  No one else would ever touch him.

He took the glass and downed the shot, not even wincing as the alcohol burned its way down again. He watched as the man moved with the grace that spoke of training, the Force settling on his shoulders like a well beloved cloak. It was a Jedi and Maul should have been wiser, but he simply couldn’t leave. Not without this young man.

He stood up and went to him, not content to wait for him any longer. He had to have him.

That was all Maul knew. He needed to have him.

He understood why the moment that he stood in front of the Jedi.

It wasn’t quite the same scent that an Omega in heat would have, but it was similar to one he had come across when he had when he had done a stint in Yavin IV. He recalled the clean, green scent that had only been on the air briefly before the man had been pulled away by his mate.

 _Cycling_ , someone had muttered with a dirty laugh Maul knew all too well from Alphas on other planets.

This Jedi, despite the height and the fair skin and eyes, had that same scent. He was Yavinese, he was cycling, and he was in this bar for one purpose and one purpose only: He needed to be mated.

And Maul was all too happy to oblige.

“I know why you’re here.”

Maul told the Jedi, making him look down and raise an eyebrow.

He wasn’t annoyed. Rather, he was amused and curious.

“And what am I here for?”

Maul grinned and got closer, scenting him none so subtly.

“To be mated. Maybe even bred. And I can do that.”

The Jedi’s amused smirk turned into a wide grin.

“Oh? You are quite sure of this, Sir…?”

Maul grinned. “Maul. Just Maul. And I am quite sure Knight…?”

It was the Jedi’s turn to grin. “Qui Gon Jinn. Just Qui Gon.”

Maul moved closer, making the Jedi’s breathing hitch and stutter at the proximity. Maul could see Qui Gon’s throat work and his pupils swallow up his irises in that simple move. The fresh scent rose up, thick and heavy and Maul nearly choked on it. He got closer and grabbed the Jedi, who gave him no resistance as he yanked him closer, so that their chests were flush with each other.

Qui Gon moaned and pressed closer, as if he wanted to crawl into Maul. Already, Maul could feel Qui Gon’s erection pushing into his hip. A heady, primal, and metallic scent rose from Qui Gon, making Maul bare his teeth and bite the man’s shoulder, making Qui Gon whimper and feebly push at him.

The sound made Maul come back to himself. They had to get out of this bar, lest they give a live sex show and get themselves on the Jedi Council's radar. That was the last thing that Maul needed. He wasn’t sure of the prize on his head, but he wasn’t going to tempt fate. He needed to lay low.

Karking a Jedi in a seedy bar wouldn’t be conducive to that.

He pulled away from Qui Gon and looked at him, trying to gauge exactly how much time they had to find a place.

Qui Gon blinked at him and grinned, giving Maul the feeling that he was broadcasting his thoughts far too clearly.

“I have rooms. If you’ll let go of me, I can take you there.”

Maul blushed.

“Are you sure about this? I won’t be able to stop once we get started. I already marked you, but I haven’t claimed you yet. Last chance.”

It was Qui Gon’s turn to turn feral, the desire making his eyes glitter and his teeth look sharper as he moved his face only inches away from Maul’s.

“I didn’t come here to back out. I came here, as you so delicately put it, to get bred. Now do you want to kark me or what?”

Maul laughed, low and deep in his throat.

“Lead the way.”

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon was shocked as Maul bodily threw him onto the large bed that dominated the room. He had expected that the Alpha would be strong, but not _that_ strong. He prided himself on his own strength, but Maul hadn’t let him put up any kind of fight.

Nor did he want it, with how skillfully Maul was playing him. Already, his clothes had been ripped to shreds courtesy of the Zabrak’s claws, nicking him in places. It didn’t matter to him, since he was starting to get the upsurge where he would be a slave to his needs and would only be a writhing, wet mess.

In fact, the rough scrapes of Maul’s claws were bringing the upsurge closer.

It was...Heaven to feel the sharpness of his claws and the contrast of the soft pads of his fingers against his body. Qui Gon was all too aware that he was letting out needy moans as Maul laid him bare and open on the bed. He closed his eyes to better enjoy what Maul was doing from his position between Qui Gon’s spread legs.

He should have been embarrassed to have another male between his legs and doing things to him that were making him moan and expose himself like a needy whore. Should have recalled the scathing remarks made about his heritage, but he didn’t care. Not with how Maul was touching him, asking without words to show him his closest guarded secret. It wasn’t sordid and it wasn’t crude.

It was just what he needed and he wasn’t embarrassed to give it to him.

“Do you like this, my little Jedi?”

Maul whispered as his hands stroked Qui Gon’s thighs with soothing touches that made Qui Gon sigh in pleasure and spread his legs even wider to allow him access. Maul purred with pleasure as he got closer and closer, stroking the wet opening slowly until he was able to carefully stroke the soft velvet walls with the pads of his fingers.

Qui Gon whined, unsure if he liked the sensation. Sure, he had touched himself there many times, but this was different. It wasn’t the soothing comfort of before. Rather, it was the promise of more that only just whet Qui Gon’s hunger.

Maul sensed the hunger in him, stroking faster and slipping his fingers in deeper, slow inch by agonizing inch until he had Qui Gon writhing and keening to pull his fingers in completely. Maul hissed and pushed Qui Gon’s hips onto the bed to stop him from doing so and tearing himself open. The last thing he wanted to do was to tear his little Jedi when they had just met.

“Steady, steady. There’ll be plenty of time for that.”

Maul murmured, pulling his fingers out as slowly as he had pushed them in, making Qui Gon’s cries go from soft to needy and loud. Very loud. Maul hoped that the room was sound-proofed if Qui Gon was going to be _that_ vocal. Especially since he planned to make Qui Gon go hoarse from screaming.

He wanted to not just mate, but breed the Jedi underneath him. Wanted to have him full of his kittens and breed litter after litter. He wanted to mark up that fair skin and show the world who owned Qui Gon Jinn.

Maul snarled as the scent of Qui Gon got stronger, almost cloying in the air.

It changed something in him, making him forget anything else except to get on top of the Jedi and kark him until he was marked up and smelling of Maul himself.

There was nothing else he would rather do but that.

Obeying his instincts, Maul moved up and positioned himself at Qui Gon’s entrance, his cock swollen and hard. He had only just held himself in check as he had touched Qui Gon, stroking that upsurge in him. Already, Qui Gon was breathing faster, his legs spread even more, his thighs wet with the fluid that leaked out of him.

He was more than ready. He was overripe and Maul’s hindbrain recognized that and without any finesse, Maul lined himself up and pushed in, bottoming out in a single stroke and making Qui Gon give a sharp, high cry that turned into keens and shouts of pleasure as Maul moved.

Clumsily and with too many starts and stops until he was able to find a rhythm that was hard, punishing and brutal enough to make the bed move from its original position.

Qui Gon fisted the sheets as Maul moved in an effort to ground himself somewhat, his senses overwhelmed as he was karked into oblivion. His throat was getting sore from keening and shouting, his neck was bared to Maul. Even though he wasn’t an Omega, Yavinese males displayed similar traits.

Including the desire to be marked.

Even though he was sure a mark wouldn’t show, Maul still couldn’t resist the lure of Qui Gon baring his throat in submission to him. He had to mark this Jedi as his own. Qui Gon was _his._

Obeying this primal instinct, he moved faster, the muscles in his back shifting and bunching underneath his skin. He needed to mark and mate and claim. All of this went through his mind like a litany as he made Qui Gon tighten around his cock and come with a scream that sounded as if it had been ripped from the depths of him.

Maul felt his vision white out and the Force be bright and clear in him as he reached his own orgasm, filling Qui Gon with his seed. He grunted as he felt the base of his cock thicken. It was time. He needed to claim. He kept on thrusting into Qui Gon until the knot had popped, tying them together and it was only then that Maul roared and bit down until he tasted blood and a forgotten memory arose unbidden from the murky, often forcefully pushed aside swamp of his earlier life.

No wonder why the Force had been so insistent he wait for Qui Gon.

No wonder why he was so drawn to him.

Qui Gon had been the young apprentice he had only just met once. A chance meeting that would change Maul’s life and path.

Rather than fully commit himself to the Dark Side and to Darth SIdious, he would be tainted by that brief glimpse and taste of the Light Side of the Living Force that clung to Qui Gon like strong perfume.

Like green grass and fresh cut flowers, it had haunted Maul for years. Ruined him, his Master had sneered, ruined him for anything good.

Maul smiled through the blood as he then licked it and the wound, encouraging it to close and scar.

His master was wrong.

He hadn’t been ruined and he had found something good.

Qui Gon Jinn.

And the kittens he no doubt would have.

A surety now that the cycling scent had dissipated and been augmented by the underlying woodsy, smokey one of his own.

Once the milk scent appeared, he would know for sure, but he was willing to hedge his bets that Qui Gon was not only mated, but carrying.

Kark you, Sidious.

He curled up around Qui Gon, who was now lying pliant and quiet underneath him, his eyes mere slits in his sharp boned face.

Not wanting to crush him, Maul moved them to a move comfortable position to wait out the knot.

“How long do we have?”

Maul whispered, pushing the longish strands of hair out of Qui Gon’s sweaty face.

“All week? That’s how long it usually lasts.”

Maul made a noise in his throat at that. He doubted it would be that long, but didn’t say anything. He’d wait to see if another surge would occur. If not, he’d have to start making plans. Start calling contacts and start scouting out planets.

Even as a Jedi, Qui Gon was going to need a back up plan. As far as Maul knew, there were no pregnant Jedi. Especially not any carrying half-Zabrak kittens.

He started purring instead, lulling the clearly exhausted Jedi into much needed sleep.

They would have enough time tomorrow to discuss what was to come next.

END.


End file.
